


Ave Cesaria

by marigold_scented_candles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, Dancing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No Plot, One Shot, adrien X Nino, adrien actually having fun for once, adrienino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigold_scented_candles/pseuds/marigold_scented_candles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino drags Adrien along to a family reunion, and it’s like no party that he’s ever been to. ( In that zero percent of people present were forced to be there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ave Cesaria

Adrien had been to many parties in his life, but none like this.This wasn’t strangled, it wasn’t an obligation, or a space to network and try to get ahead through clever conversation and deceit. Everyone seemed so glad to be there, from Nino’s grandparents who watched over the dance floor to the seeming multitudes of Nino’s younger cousins that were laughing and running between everyone's legs with relish.   
  
 The words to properly describe what was happening escaped him. Everyone was clapping along to the music, which wasn’t like anything he’d ever heard. It was all drums, and accordions and violins like he’d never heard them. It was so… So _**alive**_. It was music played to entertain, played to be the main attraction, music that begged to be danced to. And Nino was pulling him along to do just that. Of course, he knew nothing about how this was supposed to work. He was used to ballroom dancing, with other models who wanted to be on the floor much more than he did. He was used to leading, used to knowing the steps so well he could do them in his sleep, but right now… he had to do his best to follow what Nino was doing, while his relatives chuckled at the awkward French boy trying to dance to island rhythms.   
  
But the laughter didn’t put him off. In fact, he was laughing along. This wasn’t dancing that had to be precise, this was meant to be fun, and that was what he was doing. He was having fun. As awkward as his limbs had felt at the beginning, now everything felt so natural, so right… he felt like he belonged, just because Nino’s hand would casually brush his, or wrap around his shoulder to pull him into a new dance move, because Nino was dancing with him, and they were both dancing with the rest of Nino’s family and laughing together.   
  
“Hey dude, c’mon I want water” Adrien doesn’t even pout as he’s dragged away from the dance floor to chase after Nino through the halls. It all seems like a game of tag, because Nino’s leading him in all sorts of crazy directions until the party is nothing but a dim, distant rhythm, a perfect background to the sounds of them laughing and panting for breath from running.   
  
“You having fun?” Adrien nodded, his laughter finally dying down enough for him to speak properly. His cheeks were hot, and he knew he was sweaty, but he didn’t care at all. His face hurt from smiling so much.   
  
“ Probably the most fun I’ve ever had” Nino coming in closer to him seems so natural too. It felt wonderful to be dancing together again to the faint sounds of celebration that are filtering through the halls. Time seems to pass in a haze of movement and laughter and before he knew it Nino was kissing him. Gentle, happy pecks are landing all over their faces, in sync with the rhythm as much as their dancing.   
  
“Happy looks awesome on you bro”   
  
This wasn’t happy… Happy was too weak of a word to describe this.   
  
This was heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT SO I’VE GOT A LOT TO SAY ABOUT THIS. So I was listening to some songs by Stromae because he looks a tiny bit like Nino and he’s a francophone DJ so I made a connection. One of my favorite songs by Stromae is “ Ave Cesaria”, which was played on repeat while I was writing this. It’s such beautiful music, with amazing rhythm, and such heartfelt lyrics. I recommend that you give it a listen, even if you don’t understand french, since there’s subtitled versions. Forgive my spelling errors if there are any, I wrote this rather late at night. Cross posted to my tumblr, Malchanceuxchatnoir


End file.
